Hercule Poirot
Hercule Poirot (pronounced "er-kyu-ll pwa-roh") is a private detective who has made appearances in several roleplays, most notably the 2017/18 Groupy McGroupface Presidential Elections and the 2018/19 Groupy McGroupface Presidential Elections. Early life and career Little is known of Poirot's birth and early life, as he has been known to make up details in-order to try and gain insight to certain matters. As such, whether or not he has a brother named "Achille" is a fact that is yet to be confirmed. Career in Le Chat de Belges Police Poirot's detective career began when he worked as a detective in the police for Le Chat de Belges, where he gained (and continues to have) a reputation for solving many cases that sme deemed to be "unsolvable". He has mentioned before, however, that he has a catalogue of unsolved cases, whereupon he was either called upon too late or only solved it after the killer made their escape. Poirot was promoted to chief of police at some stage, but his career as police chief was short-lived, due to the outbreak of war in Europe which led him to evacuate to the UKGC as a refugee. Career as a private detective After evacuating, Poirot came across an old friend of his, Captain Arthur Hastings, with whom he solved the case that would later go on to become known as The Mysterious Affair at Styles ''when Hastings' account was published by Dame Agatha Christie. Poirot took on other cases as a private detective, including cases on behalf of MI6 and the Groupy McGroupface Secret Service. He has also solved cases abroad when requested, but has not actively sought them due to a lack of desire to travel by boat or plane due to seasickness and airsickness. Political Career Poirot has twice run in the Groupy McGroupface Presidential Elections (see above) for the Baker Street Party alongside his running mate, Arthur Hastings. On one occasion coming in 2nd, and in another tieing equally with Francis Underwood, resulting in the first ever tie-breaker election. Friends and Relationships Arthur Hastings Poirot's long-time ''cher ami Hastings is possibly the person who has known Poirot for the longest, and has accompanied Poirot in the majority of his cases as a private detective. Felicity Lemon Felicity Lemon is Poirot's secretary, known for the perfectionism similar to that of her employer. She has rarely been known to make errors. The only two recorded errors are a spelling/grammar mistake which led several to believe that Batte S. Casey and Larack Tobama were strippers on a bus, and sending a cheque to pay for the electricity bill to The White House. Ariadne Oliver Ariadne Oliver is a novelist who has consulted Poirot when writing for her own character, a Swedish detective known as Sven Hjerson. She has also consulted Poirot on cases before. Inspector Japp Poirot has aided the investigations of Inspector James Japp and those of The Metropolitan Police and the GCPD, similar to the way that Sherlock Holmes has aided the investigations of Greg Lestrade, Tobias Gregson and Athelney Jones before. Sherlock Holmes Poirot maintains a good friendship with Holmes, though expresses no desire to solve a case with Holmes even though many members of the public wish for a "crossover case" to occur between the two. Trivia * Poirot has Obsessive Compulsive Disorder (OCD), which has led many to call him a "super-perfectionist" in the way that he insists on having equally sized and shaped eggs for breakfast, or having to organise books in ascending order of physical size. * Poirot is known to wear a sleep mask to protect his moustache while he sleeps. * Poirot has also claimed he "never gets to enjoy a holiday" because crimes and mysteries always occur. This has also led to some aversion to train travel for some reason...